The Jim Henson Company
This is an all-new book published by Insight Editions devoted to the Muppets, The Jim Henson Company, and Sesame Street to be released in the future. It tells the behind-the-scenes story of Jim Henson, The Jim Henson Company, Sesame Street, Muppet appearances in commercials and variety shows, Muppet specials, Muppeteers, The Muppet Show, Muppet movies, The Jim Henson Creature Shop, Fraggle Rock, animated Muppet series, etc. The book includes a bonus DVD with two Muppet Show pilots (The Muppets Valentine Show and The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence), a Muppet Show pitch reel, and an hour-long montage with clips of Jim Henson, Sam & Friends, Wilkin's Coffee commercials, The Jimmy Dean Show, classic commercials, IBM meeting films, The Tonight Show, The Jack Paar Show, The Mike Douglas Show, The Ed Sullivan Show, Timepiece, animated Henson films, the Sesame Street pitch reel, Sesame Street (and its international co-productions), Hey Cinderella, The Great Santa Claus Switch, The Frog Prince, Muppet Musicians of Bremen, The Dick Cavett Show, Julie Andrews TV specials, The Muppets Valentine Show, Out to Lunch (featuring Sesame Street Muppets and The Electric Company cast members), The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, Muppet Meeting Films, Cher Show, Saturday Night Live "Land of Gorch" segments, The Muppet Show, Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas, Muppets Go Hollywood, The Muppet Movie, John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together, Muppets Go To The Movies, The Great Muppet Caper, The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, The Dark Crystal, Fraggle Rock, A Rocky Mountain Holiday With John Denver & The Muppets, Muppets Take Manhattan, Muppet Babies, the Starboppers test footage, Playhouse Video Muppet Show compilations (such as Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff), Little Muppet Monsters, The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, Labyrinth, The Christmas Toy, The Storyteller, Puppetman, Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series, ABC News Special: Wall Street and the Economy, A Muppet Family Christmas, Jim Henson Play-Along Videos (such as Neat Stuff To Know & To Do), Sesame Street: 20 & Still Counting, The Jim Henson Hour, The Ghost of Faffner Hall, The Cosby Show's "Cliff's Nightmare" episode, The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Mother Goose Stories, The Storyteller: Greek Myths, The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, Muppet-Vision 3D, Dinosaurs, Good Morning America, Dog City, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet music videos, Citykids, Secret Life of Toys, Larry King Live, Jim Henson's Animal Show, Muppet Classic Theater, Muppet Time, Creature Shop appearances in commercials, Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets Tonight, Aliens in the Family, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Bear in the Big Blue House, Buddy, B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula, Farscape, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Muppets From Space, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Muppetisms, Movie Mania, The Hoobs, Kermit's Swamp Years, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Animal Jam, Muppet video games, Good Boy, Muppet Wizard of Oz, Mirrormask, Frances, Puppet Up shows, From the Balcony, The Skrumps, Muppet DXD videos, Muppet viral videos, Sid the Science Kid, Letters to Santa, Stuffed and Unstrung, Dinosaur Train, Pajanimals, The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora, Dinosaur Train, Me & My Monsters, The Muppets (2011), Neil Patrick Harris's Puppet Dreams, That Puppet Game Show, No You Shut Up!, Muppets Most Wanted (2014), Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge, Muppet Moments interstitials, Jim Henson's Turkey Hollow, The Muppets ABC series (2015), The Muppets Present… Great Moments in American History, Julie's Greenroom, the 2018 Muppet Babies reboot, Happytime Murders, The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell, Netflix's upcoming series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance and the upcoming third Sesame Street feature film, plus behind-the-scenes footages and cast and crew interviews. Category:Books Category:Muppets Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Sesame Street